This invention relates to lubricant additives, and more particularly to a novel lubricant ashless antiwear-antioxidant additive.
Generally, ashless additives have been developed because of the properties which they are intended to impart to lubricants. However, the various attempts have been expensive and not effective in imparting the desired properties in lubricants.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive, effective ashless antiwear-antioxidant lubricant additive.